


A Year at MEH

by DuckPenises



Category: Nintendo, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Sega - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckPenises/pseuds/DuckPenises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a small town girl, living in a lonely world. One day, she took the midnight train going anywhere. School, the train was going to school and It wasn’t midnight. Then, outside the window she saw him. The striking blue fur, the long lean legs, and the dirty brown bandana (scarf? ascot? IDK what it is?????). She was transfixed with an odd feeling in her guts, she didn’t know why, it may have been the cereal (the milk was a bit on the chunky side), but she enjoyed the sight anyways even though he was beating an orange two tailed fox on the side of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yuji Naka Locks Himself in His Office

~~Sanyk POV~~  
“Stop! Sazing! ENERBEAM!” Said Samyk who was violantly beating the daylits out Tales.   
"Sowwy Son-" but then Tales was interrupted by one of the surcurity guardsatteh school.   
"Hey! You wit teh face! You have to call tjem buy there school Nmsa!!one!!1!!???!!!??" growled thje surcerity gaurd who knoced Tails upside the hed as he floo by.  
"Sowwy..." Tales Sad. He tryd getting up butt got trampled by the studntsd rushing to get to class becuse the students are always late for some reason.   
"Gosh diggity damn up the hizzy for shizzle my nozzle Tales!" Sanic Exclaimednju "Ur so dumbo."  
But before Tales could say anythan his googles fell over his eyes blinding him. He ran ournd because he couldn't ssee. Suddenly he twiched a bit while he wsa rummin andyelleded "ENERBEAM!!!!!!!!!!" so loud that some people around the school went def.  
Sanyc glowed wiyh anger. But THEN KKKKKKKKKKKKKnuckles came buy and slapped Sanic on teh back for nose reasonsz.  
“Hey, Sanyk, theres this guy whose looking for you.” said KKKKKKKKKKnuckles imn his stupid slow voice with a bed brooklyn accent. “De gay sayz hes youzes brother? I can see it, you are both idnetical… Exept youze is blue and he has more hare and a snazzy vest.”  
“Sanyk! It’s me, Manic! Sorry I haven’t seen you in a while, I sort of went… UNDERGROUND.” Manic helped his brother, whom he hadn’t seen since Sonia was with them and they had been looking for their mother. SPOILERS!! Who they never found in the end. END SPOILERS!! "So how’ve you been?" Manic asked.  
Syamic opendd hiss mm outh to answer.

~~Kat POV~~  
She stepped off the train still staring at him. He was talking to a guy who looked just like him. Except the guy was green, had more hair, and had a very snazzy vest on. But she didn't care about the green one, she cared about the blue one. 'Who is he?' She thought blissfully as she proceeded to walk towards them.  
Just as she was about to make it to them someone had the nerve to bump into her! She collapsed to the ground gracefully and with a thud along with the person who bumped into her. Anger. She was really angry now! She pushed off who ever landed on her and sat up. Looking over she saw a silver hedgehog with very familiar looking front quills was the one who caused all of this. Puffing out her cheeks in anger she shouted at him, "HEY! YOU!"  
The silver hedgehog looked over at her with wide eyes. He quickly scooted away from her and said, "O-Oh sorry..."  
Sorry? Is that all he could say!!? "You've got some nerve bumping into ME pal!"  
The silver hedgehog sighed. He could already tell today was going to be a long day. "Look I'm a bit busy right I don't suppose you-" but then someone else shouted at him.  
"SILVER!" looking over Kat saw a tall, as tall as the blue hedgehog, black and red hedgehog. 'He and that blue hedgehog from earlier look somewhat alike' she thought.  
This hedggie didn't have sports tape all over his hands and feel like the blue one. He also had odd shoes on. He had rings on his ankles and wrists for some reason. His quills were messy and all over the place. He, dare she say it much less even think it, is kinda cute? But of course she had her eye on the blue hedgehog with the ascot (bandana? Scarf? What even is it!?).  
The black and red hedgehog's burning crimson eyes glared at the silver hedgehog on the floor beside her. It was a look of tenderness and understanding, one usually exchanged between a couple.  
Getting a better look she realized the silver hedgehogs front quills looked like a marijuana plant she saw on the television once. He had long boots on, his gloves had a cyan colored ring design on the palm and back of the hand. Two larger back quills sprang out from the back of his head. 'Not bad looking at least' she thought 'still a jerk though.'  
The black and red hedgehog walked over and looked down at us. "The heck are you doing, Silver? We're already late!"  
"Hetyys u witttth duh fase yoy havrd to call PEPs by thrtrs skool names!!!!!" Yelled a random man she assumed was a security guard because of what he was wearing. He flew down and tryed to hit the black hedgehog. Scoffing the back hedgehog stepped lightly to the left and avoided the attack.  
"Whoa..." Kat gasped. She was in a dumbstruck awe, like that one chick from that bad vampire movie, but didn’t look the same and instead looked like an idiot with a gaping open mouth.  
"Get off the ground and let's go Silver." The hedgehog said as he began to walk to the school entrance. He didn’t call the hedghehog by his school name, because rhw red and black hedgehog doesn’t play by nobodyyyyyy’s rules! Silver, she learned was his name, got up, brushed himself off and looked at her.  
"I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you some how. I promise." With that he took his leave and followed the black hedgehog whom she assumed was his friend.  
"Weirdos. Oh well, I better get to class but..." she looked over to the last time she saw the blue hedgehog. He was gone. "Stupid Silver..." She got up and went to class.  
From the distance the sercuity guard shouted “Call them by their school names…” but no one heared and no one cared.  
Kat’s classroom was weird. It was all divided up into the way a bad high school AU (which this obviously iisnt) would split up its cliques. The Jocks sat in the back left corner with the preps, the nerds sat in the opposite corner to play games. All the smart people sat towards the front. She sat in a seat near the window since she wasnt either too smart or too pretty, she had all the traits of a perfect Mary Sue OC, (which she totally isn’t btw).  
Her teacher was mr. Throntike, he grew up in s rich family and was very annoying. He enjoys calling out Saynik's name in either joy or dedesperation whenever he got the chance. No one was even sure why that is... [*cough* he LOVES Samik *cough*]. He was about to start class when suddenly Yuji Naka, the principal, was heard over the intercom.  
“、朝グッド学生。今日は本当に気にいくつかの月と日の月曜日です。男、私は月曜日嫌い。私は、誰が何しない、意味ですか？これは、週とその絶対にくだらないの最初の日です。とにかく、発表に上、” he said. “それは新学期の始まりなのであまりニュースがありませんが、があるように思われる jelly doughnuts 昼食のために今日。そのとおり, jelly donuts. うん、私は確信して好きですか jelly donuts, 特にイチゴはものを風味。これらは素晴らしいです。それは限りアナウンスが行くようにそれをであるように思われる。素晴らしい学年持っている、Master Emerald High!”  
The speaker cut off and the class resumed their morning chatter. Everything was going great until Principal Yuji Naka came back on.  
“それは私が私のオフィスで自分自身をロックし、キーを見つけることができないように思われる、” he said in between sobs. “ それは私が私のオフィスで自分自身をロックし、キーを見つけることができない、助けを送信してくださいしているように思われる。お願いします。”  
But sadly for Mr. Yuji Naka, no one could understand a word he was saying. That was was the last anyone hear of Mr. Yuji Naka for the rest of the day.

Later after what felt like FOREVER!!!! FIRST period was over. Kat pushed everyone out of teh way and left the classroom. Her next class was P.E. she groaned a bit. She felt sorry for all the other kids in her class. She just knew shed be better than them. As she was making her way there she saw that dam Silver kid again along with that black and red hedgehog.  
"HOW THE HELL DID THEY SPELL MY NAME WRONG!??!" yelleded the black and red hedggie.  
"Hey its better than mine. Its says Pot Head the Dude." Grumbled Silver.  
The black and red hedgehog laughed. Kat noticed they were looking at their school IDs. She looked at hers and saw everything was fine. Kat decided to rub their noses in it. She walked over to them and said, "Hey!"  
They both looked over. Kat continued, "What a wonderful kind of day. Where you can learn to work and play and get along with each other. You got to listen to your heart. Listen to the beat. Listen to the rhythm, the rhythm of the street. Open up your eyes, open up your ears. Get together and make things better by working together. It's a simple message and it comes from the heart. Believe in youself," Silver joined in for a sec, "echo: believe in yourself" Kat continued, "Well thats the place to start. And I say HEY! What a wonderful kind of day.Where you learn to work and play. And get along with each other."  
At some point during the song a bat with big ass boobs and messed up lipstik applied to her face came waltzing by, boobs knocking evything in her path. She slapped the black and red hedgehog upside the head.   
"The hell Rouge!?" He snapped. in the distance the securty guard could be heard yelling “THey re SChooL NAMes !!!” Rouge gave a look and dragged him away. The black and red hedggie smirked a bit as he was dragged away. By then Silver and Kat kept singing:  
"Cyberchase!  
We're moving  
We're beatin' hacker at his game  
Don't tell me that he's trying to hack the motherboard, we'll get 'em every time  
A cosmic world  
freaky places that we've seen  
we've got the power  
Of one, two, three, four!  
running in a cyberchase  
we'll meet 'em face to face  
we'll stick together all the time  
adventures in cyberspace  
the chase is on  
we're in c-y-b-e-r chase"

~~Sanyk POV~~  
Sanic was walking into teh Jim bwcuze his 2nd period cllaass was PE. He saw his old pal Jetto the Halkins standing awkwardlyfornoreasonwhatsooevar. He went ovar to him to cattt with him. "Helo Jttoos! Waz up?" Said Samyic.  
"Nothin.... Hey Samyic do ya heares sanging goin own in teh halway?"  
Sany k listened closely, it wsas the most beacutful singing he had evr haed. The voice was that of a million angels’ voics who were being drowned out by the sounds of trillions of loudly bleating goats. HE recongnized the tine as one from som fot of show maybe? It ci9kd bave been a cartoon about sme kids doing thinf, Idk.  
“Yeah, wonder who that is?” he tuened his head to get a better sound look. “It sounds lie its coming from de locker room. Lets go see who it is.”  
When suddenly Amee Ross and STICKS THE BADGER!!!!! came out of tej locker room and saw Samyinckks. "oh hi sanic." Whispered Amee so quietly no one heard here.  
"Wat?" Said samicks.  
"SHE SAID HI." STICKS said.  
"Oh... Hiyz Amee." Sanic replied.  
"you look nice today sanic." Amer whispered.  
Samyicdhs was going to open his mouth to answer BUT THEN................................................ ....................................... .......................... .......................................................... (gasps for air)................................... ...................................... ............................ ............................................ ................................................................................. ............................................................ he heard it.  
"ENERBEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111!!!!! ONE!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!1!!!!11!!?11" then the gym blew up....  
ZIn the middle of all the rubble stood that dum tails, of course it had been him.  
“whatdde THE twin-headed GAaylord BAREl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!” Samyk was furiosu his face was turning red adn ther sas a piece of debirss stickingo ut his hed. “Tails, tou stupid cum butler, iI though I told tou not to say enerBEAM ever Afin!!!! When I getm yh hbfd on y ou , I’l l wring your neck, you bunghole draudate!!!!!ONF!!!!!11’  
“Im sorrty Samyk, It ws an accident, Ever sinc you beeast me at the train slot[, I cutn stopped saying it!!” Tailzz was terrified, he was shaking in his oversized shooz and then he peed w=himself with feear. At the lookz of pwee Jetto fainted fromeb existencesesr.   
“oh great llokk wht happen to Jizztoos,” s aid aSamuk. He was feeling very dizz and wondered what it may have been. “you need some hepTeail ans I shoul take you to the counsel-” but berofe he could finish his sentenc, he fainted. Probably foem blod loss sincethere was a giant shard from the debris stucking out of his bodty. THe last thing he saw was the most amasxing person ever. 

~~Kat POV~~  
Kat was still singing with Silver in the lokcer room when the building collapsed. She hid beneath sSilver and was protected from the debris. After the ceiling had finished falling, Kat threw Silvers unconcious body off to hte side and headed to he gyin to see what had haopened. The gym was destroyed there were uncocnsious students everyehere and the fox from this morning was standing in the middle of all the rubble. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blue Hedgehog with shrapnel sticking out of his body, he had fainted from obvious blood loss and she ran to him.


	2. Yuji Naka is Still in His Office

~~Kat POV~~  
After twh gym exploted everyone who was involved in the incest that were injured were taken to the nurses office. The 1's who weren't hort where sent out to the track beuz they stil had class to tech. But Kat couldn't pay attention all she could thank about was the blue hedgehog. SHE WAS UPSET SHE COULDN'T HELP HIM OR GET NEAR HIM. It was almost as if ever time she was about to go up to him, there was an interruption. 

*FLASHBACKZ*  
"Hey its better than mine. Its says Pot Head the Dude." Grumbled Silver.  
The black and red hedgehog laughed. Kat noticed they were looking at their school IDs. She looked at hers and saw everything was fine. Kat decided to rub their noses in it. She walked over to them and said, "Hey!"  
They both looked over. Kat continued, "What a wonderful kind of day. Where you can learn to work and play and get along with each other. You got to listen to your heart. Listen to the beat. Listen to the rhythm, the rhythm of the street. Open up your eyes, open up your ears. Get together and make things better by working together. It's a simple message and it comes from the heart. Believe in youself," Silver joined in for a sec, "echo: believe in yourself" Kat continued, "Well thats the place to start. And I say HEY! What a wonderful kind of day.Where you learn to work and play. And get along with each other."   
At some point during the song a bat with big ass boobs and messed up lipstik applied to her face came waltzing by, boobs knocking evything in her path. She slapped the black and red hedgehog upside the head. "The hell Rouge!?" He snapped.  
in the distance the securty guard could be heard yelling “THey re SChooL NAMes !!!”  
Rouge gave a look and dragged him away. The black and red hedggie smirked a bit as he was dragged away. By then Silver and Kat kept singing:  
"Cyberchase!  
We're moving  
We're beatin' hacker at his game  
Don't tell me that he's trying to hack the motherboard, we'll get 'em every time-"  
Then the Jim shook and Samik got stuff stuck in his body and fainted. So the jinmahde to be held outside .  
*END FLASHBAXKZ* 

It was the last period of the bday and KAt was abojt togo home when she walked by the nurds offise and saw the b.ue hedgehog in one of the beds, with even more bandages than usual. Hwe was wsill unconcious and his bag was sitting in a chare next to the bet. Kat figured this was the best time to find out hte hansdome blue hedhgehods’ name, all she hsaf to do was sneak in the room and look at his ID card tht the school had issued.  
She was aboot to go in when suddenly a Fat MAN with an obviously FAKE mustache came in tehwaeoffherr. That jerk! Behind his bloo glassdss he looked at Kat. "You cannot go into the nuresss office you fool!"  
Then he suddenly made a bigbed roobot come out of now wherererss. "Oh no!" Kat shouted. "What evar shall I do?1!!!1!!!!1!1!!!!!!!!!!??  
" Move over." A voice behind her muttered in annoyance.  
Kat turned and saw that the blue heghdehog had awakedne frim hsi unconciousness.  
"Wha.....how....?" She began but couldnt get a word in before the bed robot started towardss where she was s.   
Tarah said “What hte damn hell is going on here?!!!!?????!!!!one!!!1????” but then left because there iusnt a cahracter names Tarah in this series.  
Kat shrugged and looked back at the roboto when suddenly.................. She woke up.  
"What?" Kat said and sat up on the bed.  
She was in the nurses office. "Oh you're awake!"  
Kat looked over and saw a little cream colored rabbity with a random blur dot on here head. "Uh... What happened?" You hit your head on a locker in the locker room while you where singing. Pot head teh duedd brought you in." Tehhhh rabitt sad.  
"So Tue Jim didn't exlopt?" SHe was confused, cood eveything that had happpened been just a dream? Was the blue headgehog alive and well??  
"It did. That's when you hit your head." Said the orabnge hair.  
"Oh.... Um what time is it?"  
"Time for you to take the midnight train goin any where." the rabbit was gathering Kat’s things anf hanfesd them to her.  
“Don’t you mean the fternoon train going home? Sinev tschool is over and I should be going home, not anywhere else.” REpsonded KAt. “If I took the midnight train goign anywhere, I may find a sineer in a smoky room smelling like wine and cheap perfume and thart doesnt sound very pleasant. Who are you, btw??”  
“Oh, my name is Scream.” Said th4e rabbit   
But KAT wasn't listening because she already left the room. When she got outside of tehdhd schlolkool she saw the school across the street. There where these guys stahnfing out side handging out on the sforst shtesndsps. One of them looked like some creature from a fntasy RPG game, he was wearing a green outfit andh had blinde hair with blue eyes, standing next to him were twio mexican looking people, but they may have been italian or something. They looked identical except one of them had a red shirt and waas short, the other was tall. THey seeemed to be talking about an upcoming event ogf some sort. It oundeds like a sport game, FUUtbALl? What’s that, wondered KAt. Shed never heaard of such a sport as FuutbAll.  
“They look weird,” She said out loud. Too loudly infact because they heard her, which was weird because they were across the streeet mening Kat had to have been yelling for them to have heard her.   
“Well-a you aren’t exactly a princess, yourself," Said the guy in the red.  
The two itanians laughed whitle the blonfe guy just nodded wuth no emotion on his facse. Lat glared at then. Just then this guy and girl came out of the building. They looked like twins. Both with white hair, but they weren't old, and dressed in some weird dark robe. The girl held a dangerous looking sword, while the guy held a green book. The girl walked passed the other guys slwioth acknowledging them. The guy however before leaving with his sister? stopped and said to the guys, " Perhaps its best if you all leave her alone." Kat smiled " Afterall the ones from across the are all... Well you guys know." He finished chuckling a bit.  
"ROBIN!" the guy's twin yelled angerly.  
"Well see you guys tomorrow." Robin then ran off to his sisters side before they, Kat guessed, walked home.  
"The Robin twins are-a something eh Mario?" The green italinansaid still chuckling from earlier.  
The red one, Mario, nodded. Suddenly the blond searched around in his inven- I mean backpack and took out a flyer. He gave it to an annoying floaty ball of light who took it to Kat across the street.   
"Here, read this by pressing the A button to interact," said the gloat flying thig, "you can also-" it didn't get to finish because it got hit by a boomerang that was thrown by the blonde guy. The blond still showed no emotions on his facse. Kat looked at the pepa and saw a thing on it. It was a big green button with the letter A on hit. He pressed it and then the paper magicallys made the Abutton diaper and then words where on it instead. Bif black letters that said FOOOOOOOOOOTBALLLSSAZ was written on teh top of it, the flyer read;

FOOOOOOOOOOTBALLLSSAZ  
Nintendo High vs. Master Emerald High  
This Friday night at the Nintendo High Stadium  
Special guest announcers:  
Xanus Mobus, Scooby Doo,Jack Atlas, & 4Kids Sanji  
Tickets:  
MEH:§5  
NH: ¥3  
students MUST have ID cards

Kat gaspsed. She remembered doing something for this this summer. Where she andsd some other pepel where in thse skimpy assd short skirksts and jumped around likr idonts with frillintudn things. She thiks its was called popcoren or pompoms. At the time she had no idea waht the heck was gon on, but she saw a bunch of othe attractive peopl e going to the school’s jym and she had followed, becasue damn straight was Kat he most aattra ctive person in the whole town, better than theaswe people.   
But before she could think abooot itanytind moress the farityys thingy hit her in the head. "Wakesz upzasas!!"   
Kat looked over and realized now that she was in the middle of the street and it was drak nows. The three guys from esruler were gonr and dhe smelt a lot of gasoline abound. Kat drugged and began to walk home still on the street becuz she did not give flyinf iblises. The faruy thingy followed after her because the bolnd guy left him (her?) There alone. In the back ground where a lot serious car crashes with 204 fatalities all because Kat stood in the middle of twh road day dreaming. But the car drivere didnotd what to hit her becuses she liled so beutifli.


	3. Yuji Naka tries to escape from his office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm glad there is at lest one person who iz reading this. It encorges me to keep writing things like this, thats rlly cool of you guyz. This chapter mostly tlks about what is happening at nintendo and things. So,,,,,, hyeah
> 
> Thxs agin and keep leeving kudos and likes and stuff~ :3c <3

~~Kat POV~~  
It was cloe to lunch ime the nsxe day. Everyone was sand because it wasn't Jelly Dounuts like the principal sayz it qas. After lunch was thr footbalsz orbwhatevatb practice. She was going to skip all her classes to see it. Any normal person whpuld get in troubnles but not KAT! Kat was too cools for thsts schnitzel :P. In the back of the room cafeteria some random dude named Schnitzel cried. At the lunch table sat some small kid in red named Alex. But he looks like a kid so everyone calls hiim Alex Kidd. The other person from yellow flying squll mo one cares aboot. There was also this other guy guy sitting there too. He was Chinese , Kat thinks, and wore lots of armor with some light blue on it. He was telling the other kid at the table how hard it was running around in that armor. He was very short, maybe even shorter than Alex Kidd. She heaed someone talking and turbine around. It was Jason Jwithih and some dude talking to a sort blue Kidd and a tall red girl with blond hair and a manly face.  
"This man is Keiji Inafune. He'll be your counselor and adviser this year as youbare extance students." Jwithith said.  
"Hello." Inafune said.  
The blue kid bowed silently and the red one just stood there not doing anything. "He'll help you whrn evar you need any help. Where are your skool IDs" Jwithih said as he handed them two cards.  
"Rocko?" The blue one said.  
"Zebra?" The red one, whome Kat now knows is a guy, growled.  
"But in all actually I cold care less abouutd both of you." Inafune said grinning like a wako.  
Kat raised an eye broeaws. She then noticed that jwiyhish was headed this way with eh two new kids and creepy guy. "  
This right here boys is Kat. Inafune I think you can explain the restJwithith" said and then jumped out the window withc was weird because we were on the second floor and a half.  
Inafune smiled evily. "OK you two I want you to follow Kat around because she is a mofle student and it think toy Twp can lean something from Herr."  
With that he left them here with Kat to baby sit. "Uh hi I'm Mega Man, but you can call me Rock." Said the small blue one.  
"Youze with thesojr facs you have to callsdsz them bybtheifs skool namsssa!!!" Yelleded the security guard as he flew down and smashed the Megaman's head into the ground cranking the floor.  
Easing an eyebrow the red one helped Mega off the ground and then introduced himself, "Names Zero."  
"You have to-!" The same security guard from before began to yell but then Zero took out his glowy sword and cut the mans arm off.  
"Aiiiiiie!" Yelled the security guarf who was ironically named Shanks. Kat then walked away with her two "new buddies" behind her. This was he beginning if Kats nee posse. Zhs whould have to figure out a cool name. Thry proceededd out the cafetreria and took a tour of the dchool.

Meanwhile at a random place in the school…  
Marin the Rac and Gammama where walking down the halls picking up trash as they where the hal monotorsa. There where TONS of jelly dougnuts allover teh floor for some reason. Theat was wen Gammama found sloemthing strange ont he floor. “Marin… look… at… this… thing…” Gammama said.  
Marin hopped on one log over there. She looked down and saw the strange thing on the floor. “Nipple Blades?” She said com fused.  
“Should… we… bring… it… back… to… who… ever… lost… it…?”  
“Do not pursue Lu Bu.” Said a random Chinese man in blue who was stuck his head in between Gammama and Marin’s heads.  
Marin not listening stupidly picked up the nipple blades off the ground. “Ya’ know what? Maybe we should.”  
“DO NOT PURSUE LU BU!” The random Chinese guy said louder.  
“Lets… go… then…”  
The random Chinese guy then slapped Marin’s hands. knocking the nipple blades off of them. He then grabbed her shoulders and shouted, “DO NOT PURSUE LU BU!!!!!”  
“Uh… ah… on second thought maybe we should leave them here.” Marin said nervously as she and Gammama slowly inched away from teh random Chinese man.  
The Chinese man sighed. A voice in the distance was heard “Father! Its time for your sponge bath.”  
“Excellent! Who’s turn is it?” the random Chinese man shouted back.  
“Xiahou Dun.”  
Then another guy, in green this time, came up to him. “Um… actually Lord Cao Cao he’s a little busy right now.”  
Cao Cao frowned. “Then I guess its your turn then Xu Shu.”  
“What!?”  
Cao Pi suddenly came by with a bucket and a sponge and handed it over to Xu Shu. “Good luck.” He said to him “You’re gonna need it.” and then he left.  
“Wa-wait!”  
“Come along Xu Shu.”  
Xu Shu pouted and mutter something about ‘being a good boy’.  
Marin and Gammama were left there very confused. “That was odd.”  
“Indeed… it… was…”  
Then a giant shadow loomed over them. The pair turned around and immediately peed their pants at what they saw. They screamed with the last thing being heard from the hallway being, “MY NIPPLE BLADES!”

~~Sanyk POV~~   
It was football practice now. Sanyk was lined up with she rest of the team. It was his buddy Tales, That odd ball Silver, that ass whole Lyric, the emohog Shadow, the fat lazy ass cat/kitten Big, Princess Elise, STICKS and special guest star Mephilies. Since their choach was late Sanic toook charge.  
"Ok team, having been elected as team captainf of the foootballlllssszzzz team," said sanyk pacing up and down the dline with a stern look and a serious face that made him look constipated. "I am going to make sure we win against those weirdos, nintendoo hie. Today we are going to start with sone drills and warm ups. All of you go do suicides on the field, and I don’t meab kill tyourswlf."  
After everyone had gone to start on t heir warm ups, Sanyk looked over and saw the a roup in emereald green skirts and pumpoms. They were the Cheerleaders out prazcticing for the game, Samyk thought they were uneccessary, because they served no real purpose in actually helping the team. The team captain, KKKKKKKKKnuckels, was some demonstration. That’s when Sanyk saw her. Shewas average, herheight wasnt tall or short and shwe ws perfect. Probably the most perfect and grrogeuous oerson in town. Sanyk Instatntly tried to run ovar to her but then a loud crash was heard behind him. It was a space pod and it landed in the middle of the feild. Hitting Elise in the process and Silver. She flew high and then laned on the bleachers near by. "Ow... Awesome." She said in pain as she came back to the line everyone got in.  
The space pod opened then fireworks and confetti explode from it. But then everyone realized no one was in the pod. In fact the window was broken. "Um... Okay so everyone-" Sayminic began but then a giant PAC if cars landed next to the space pod. On top of the car stack appeared Yuji Naka, some random dude in orange wit crazy hair and their coach. Along with eh rest of the team: Eggrobo and Bark the Polar Bear. Sanic and the rest of the team gulped at the sight. “I didn’t need your HELP carrotrs!” the coach yelleded screammed.  
The guy in the orangeyellow clothses smiled and then laughed and then winked at him. He then disapeared like he was never was and then they all found that he never was and the coach was just talking to himself, but they didn’t know that right now. Yuji Naka said some random stuff that no one understood and then left. Now the whole team was here and lined uo waiting to start practice.  
Suddely coach threw a car at Silver, hitting the pot headed shaped dude hard. “God SIlver yOu’Re SuCh A cLuTz.” Shadow, teh blak and reeed heggie sneered with a look of worry.  
“ow…” silver siad.  
Saymik freaked out and asked, “Wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- what are you d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-doing coach??????????????P????????????????o????????????????????????????? ?????????o??????????????P??????????????????????123?????????????????1????????????? ???????????42??????????????????11?????????”  
Coach Vegeta laughed ans sad, “If you can dodge a car, you can dodge a sayian. Which means you can easily overpower those idiots at Nintendo. Now lets begin.” grining evily the coach began to throw the cars he had under his feet at everyone. “RUN!” Saminuck yelled as he and everone ran to escape the flying cars coming at them to possiboly killthem.

20 minutes later…

After running out of cars to throw, hitting all of the football team, and some cheerleaders as well, mainly Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkknuckles, football drill practice could finally beginn.   
“What does throwwing cars have to do with FOOOOTOBALLLLLZZSSSSS?” asked a a ery injjured Sileevr pothead tripping in the process. Which was weird because he was standing still. “We have to learn to play the game, not beat Sayins.”  
Then another car hit Silver in theh fase. Shadow shook hisbheadatSilver. "So clumsy Silver."  
"Anyone else?" Vegeta challenged.  
"Um... ENER-!" And then a car landed on top of Talez.  
"No one? Good. Now then let's begin the training." Vegeta proceeded to takiing out some egball shaped balls and throwing them at lighnint soeeds at the team. THEY ALL HIT SILVER and somic. But sonic caught all of them with his high speeds while silver was taken to nusrse screams office for medical help.   
"SPAGHETTI." Said irene, butbthere usnt an irene here somit was ignored. 

~~Nintendo High POV~~  
The student in the red was walking down the hallway to the door. He had all his books in his pack and was heading towards practice. He was on the football team, captain obviously, as well as some other extracurricular activities like go karting, soccer, and for some reason swimming. He looked over at the school across the street and saw that their gym had exploded. There were some more antics going on, but he ignored them for they looked very childish and stupid.  
"Hey bro!" Yelled a green student, gesturing over to where he was sitting on the bleachers. "Are you ready for practice Mario?"   
"Of course, Luigi." He replied taking sports gear out of his backpack when he had reached where his brother was. "I'm-a definitely more prepared than-a those Master Emerald High losers. By the way-a, where is everyone? Why are they-a running late, it's the first practice of the season and we have our opening game soon."   
Across the field, Luigi spotted some of the other players making their way to the bleachers. They were laughing and hiding something under a tarp which seemed to be struggling to get free. It was a long human shaped thing and there was some sort of noise being emitted from the thing, but nothing he could make out.  
"Look! Here they come and they're carrying something," said Luigi, gesturing to the team. When they had reached Mario and Luigi, Donkey Kong put down, what was now clearly, the person he was carrying.  
"Look what we got," said Fox as DK untied the person. It was Yuji Naka! they had kidnapped the mascot for their rival school across the street. “We found him scrounging around in the dumpsters looking for food. It’s a bit weird, I think he was trying to ask us something, but all we could understand was ‘jelly donuts’ so we gave him one and DK tied him up.”  
“どのようなあなたは私をどうするつもりですか?” muffled Principal Yuji. “また、それはのような味しませんでした jelly donut. それはあなたが知らない、パンのような味何 a jelly donut 味が好き？” They could only understand jelly donut, so Fox gave him another, though Principal Yuji took it reluctantly. He didn’t seem to enjoy it, but was eating it anyway having no other choice.   
"Um... guys I don't think he wants that kind of ‘jelly donut’ to eat." Said Ike who seemed to appear out of no where.  
Mario and the others jumped in surprise. "Holy-! Ike where in the world did you come from?" Luigi gasped in surprise.  
"I was right here the whole time." Ike sighed. “I was sure you had all seen me…”  
“Sorry Ike, but you are kind of a quiet person. By the way, have you seen the rest of the team?” asked Mario having finished setting out the equipment. “Everyone seems to be running late, I wonder why…” But as soon as Mario had finished talking, Mii and Little Mac along with ♀Robin were coming out of the gym.  
Pikachu ran out ahead of them with anger. Satoshi came out after him. "Come on Pikachu I'm just looking out for you!" Satoshi yelled.  
“Pika pi-pika!” yelled Pikachu angrily, he didn’t need anyone to look out for him. “Pika pika pi-pika, chu~!!”  
Pikachu didn't look back and instead kept on running.  
"What's wrong with them?" Asked Luigi. "Are they fighting again?"  
"Man, ever since Pikachu got in that relationship with the lunch lady that's all they ever do." Fox grumbled.  
Having enough of all the yelling Robin punched Satoshi on the head. “Alright that’s enough!” She growled at him.  
“OW!” Satoshi yelped and rubbed the spot on his head where Robin punched him.  
“I’m getting tired of you two fighting all the time.” Mii said shyly.  
In the distance they heard a loud pick up truck drive away. Meaning Pikachu was long gone with his lover now. Satoshi sighed upon hearing the truck driving off. They had been friends for such a long time that it was odd not having Pikachu by his side. Charizard was the last one to arrive on the football field with Ness and Kirby on his back. Now the whole team was here.   
“Alright-a the gang’s all here-a.” Mario said. “Looks like we can finally get started. We’ll start with suicides up and down the field while we wait for the coach.”  
At the thought of having the coach back on the school, the team immediately cringed. Suddenly they heard gunfire. The whole team froze. Meaning their coach had arrived. “YA-HA!” the entire team proceeded shake in fear, Luigi ran off to hide, and Ike fainted.


End file.
